Tensión
by leonxsorafan
Summary: Un partido de tenis. La verdad es que en ese momento, mis intenciones ciertamente eran esas, jugar un poco y liberar tensión. En ningún momento creí que las cosas resultarían como se llevaron a cabo esa tarde. Light POV LightxL PWP


Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, y no gano dinero por escribir esto.

Summary: Un partido de tenis. La verdad es que en ese momento, mis intenciones ciertamente eran esas, jugar un poco y liberar tensión. En ningún momento creí que las cosas resultarían como se llevaron a cabo esa tarde. [Light POV] LightxL PWP

Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene situaciones de índole sexual entre hombres, si no te gustan este tipo de fics por favor no lo leas.

A/N: Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió. Como es PWP (porn without plot), realmente no tiene mucho sentido, pero me pareció interesante escribir un fic en el que Light tuviese todos sus recuerdos de ser Kira, y aún así acostarse con L, lol. Todo el fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Light. Espero que te guste, y discúlpame si lo hice muy OOC. Si tienes alguna crítica por favor hazla, es mi primer fic en Death Note y realmente quiero mejorar. :)

* * *

Tensión

Miré a un lado de la banca en la que estaba sentado, solo para darme cuenta de que una pequeña araña estaba pegada a uno de los brazos. Había hecho una tela de araña y, casi como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que me había percatado de su existencia, estaba paralizada, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. La agarré entre mis manos y jugué con ella por unos minutos. De todas las especies de arañas que existen en este mundo, solo treinta son venenosas. Solo treinta son capaces de matarme. _Muerte._ Esta palabra retumba en mi mente, mientras mis dedos le arrebatan la vida al arácnido.

Por alguna razón siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar en esta palabra. ¿Acaso le temo a la muerte? Eso es ridículo. No tengo por qué temerle, la muerte es algo natural, es algo que todos debemos afrontar. Yo moriré algún día, igual que mi familia. Claro está, antes de morir debo asegurarme de haber logrado mi objetivo.

"Eh, Yagami kun..." Volteo para ver quién me dirige la palabra. Es Yoko Takahashi, una chica que siempre me mira desde un rincón, pero en cuanto le dirijo la mirada huye en dirección opuesta a la mía. Bastante infantil.

"¿Qué sucede, Yoko-san?" Pregunto levantándome de mi asiento y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Es un fastidio, pero no puedo simplemente decirle que se largue.

"Yagami kun, yo... por favor toma esto." Y antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa se va corriendo, no sin antes tirarme un papel a la cara.

'No otra vez' Pienso al darme cuenta que el papel es en realidad una carta. Para ser más específico, una carta de amor. Es la quinta que recibo esta semana.

"Light kun, parece que eres muy popular entre las chicas, incluso en la universidad." Me paralizo al oír esta voz. Es L.

"Ryuuga, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Hace días que no vienes a clases." Digo mientras me guardo la carta en el bolsillo, se vería mal si la boto en frente suyo.

"¿No vas a leerla, Light kun?"

"No, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar ahora. Como el hecho de que tú crees que soy Kira. No tengo tiempo para una novia." Le digo con total naturalidad. En realidad es cierto, en parte. Aunque quisiera tener una novia, en esta situación sería el peor momento.

"Entiendo, supongo que tienes razón."

L. Este tipo es mi principal molestia. Si no fuera por él, tendría el camino libre para continuar con mi plan. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer? Bueno, a decir verdad, si no fuese por él las cosas serían muy aburridas. Demasiado fáciles. Al menos hace que todo esto sea un poco más interesante.

Sin embargo no debo confiarme demasiado. Él está comenzando a convertirse en algo más que una distracción; es un verdadero problema. Él es la causa por la cual tengo tanta tensión acumulada. Debo apresurarme y matarlo. Aunque L no sea un criminal, es un obstáculo para la creación del nuevo mundo.

"Light kun, ¿quieres jugar tenis conmigo?" Lo miro. Un partido de tenis... No estaría nada mal, necesito liberar un poco la tensión que me ocasiona.

"¿Acaso quieres la revancha?" Digo sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero luego me rio al ver la cara de L. "Seguro, será divertido."

Un partido de tenis. La verdad es que en ese momento, mis intenciones ciertamente eran esas, jugar un poco y liberar tensión. En ningún momento creí que las cosas resultarían como se llevaron a cabo esa tarde.

Ingresamos a los vestuarios junto a la cancha de tenis. Estaban vacíos puesto que los demás estudiantes no los utilizaban durante el turno de la tarde.

"Si nos apuramos podremos jugar solo un set, pronto va a anochecer." Digo mientras me quito la chaqueta y la guardo en un casillero.

"Light kun, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte." Su voz se escucha seria. Esto me preocupa un poco.

"Dime, ¿qué pasa?"

"Light kun, dado que eres sospechoso de ser Kira, estas semanas te he estado investigando y ahora sé todo lo referente a ti."

"Entiendo." En realidad no entiendo nada. ¿Sabe todo lo referente a mí? Obviamente no sabe de la Death Note, de lo contrario ya me hubiese arrestado. Entonces, a qué podría referirse. Claro, a mi pasado. Sabe todo lo referente a mí excepto por la Death Note. "¿Eres el único?"

"No, Watari también lo sabe. Pero tu padre y los demás oficiales no están al tanto de esto."

Eso quiere decir que no piensa decirles, bueno al menos eso es un alivio. Me irrita que L se haya enterado de esa parte de mi vida, pero no es tan grave. Al menos me hace parecer como un joven normal. En cierta manera, me beneficia. Pero hay algo que no encaja.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

L se queda unos segundos en silencio, y luego desvía la mirada. No comprendo su comportamiento. ¿Para qué decirme que ha estado investigando sobre mí? No tiene ningún sentido, mi pasado no prueba que soy Kira pues la Death Note la obtuve hace algunos meses atrás. Espera, acaso... ¿Podría ser que- ?

"Por lo que averigüé, Light kun jamás ha hablado de esto con alguien. Si vas a unirte a nuestro grupo de investigación es esencial que estés preparado tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Algo como esto podría hacer que no rindieras tus capacidades al 100%" Parece satisfecho con la explicación que me dio.

"Sabes Ryuuga, casi podría creer lo que me acabas de decir. Si no fuera porque es un montón de basura."

Sonrío ante la expresión en su rostro. Está sorprendido. Este tipo... en verdad es un fastidio. Definitivamente debo matarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa me acerco a él y lo beso. Siento un cosquilleo por el contacto, sus labios son más cálidos de lo que imaginé. Luego de unos segundos finalmente comienza a responder el beso. Siento cómo su lengua, impaciente, ingresa en mi boca. Cuando el beso acaba, puedo ver deseo en sus ojos.

Quién lo diría. El detective más grande del mundo se siente atraído por mí. O quizás es solo una táctica para acercarse, para que baje mi guardia. De cualquier manera nada de esto interesa ahora; hace diez días que no puedo dormir como se debe, me duele el cuello por la estúpida tensión que siento, no puedo relajarme porque todo el tiempo debo estar alerta, y el único responsable de todo esto se haya frente a mí. Es tiempo de hacerlo pagar.

"Light kun, eso fue inapropiado, nosotros no-"

Vuelvo a besarlo. Inapropiado, sí claro. Se resiste al inicio, pero en el momento en que comienzo a besar su cuello no puede dejar escapar un pequeño gemido. Lo agarro de los hombros y suavemente lo empujo hacia el suelo, luego me pongo encima de él.

Huele bien, besarlo de esta forma es bastante agradable.

"Light kun-"

"Cállate" Le muerdo el cuello. A ver si aprende a dejar de interrumpir. Gime, esta vez más alto. Sonrío, al bastardo le gusta. Vuelvo a morderlo, más fuerte, y al mismo tiempo con mis manos le levanto la camiseta. Su cuerpo, es tan pálido. Lamo todo el camino desde su pecho hasta su estómago, cuando llego al pantalón me doy cuenta de un bulto en su ingle. "L chan, ¿ya estás duro?"

Sin darle tiempo para responder, desabrocho su pantalón, se lo quito y agarro su miembro en mi mano. Comienzo a frotarlo lentamente, mientras observo cómo su cuerpo se estremece de placer.

"¿Te gusta?"

"S-Sí..."

Esto no estaba en mis planes, pero ver su cara llena de placer es extrañamente excitante. ¿Quizás a mí también me gusta el detective? Imposible. De cualquier forma, lo suelto. Espero unos segundos hasta que su respiración se normaliza, y después acerco mi boca a su pene erecto.

"¡Light kun!"

Sí, eso es, grita mi nombre. Con mi lengua juego un poco, recorro todo el camino desde abajo hasta la punta, luego lo introduzco completamente en mi boca. Lo chupo, succiono, y me muevo cada vez más rápido. Sus gritos de placer realmente me excitan.

"L-Light kun, v-voy... voy a venir..." Termina en mi boca. Con la mano me limpio los restos de semen, mientras lo observo silenciosamente. Se ve tan indefenso, tirado en el piso, desnudo.

Me acerco a él y lo beso suavemente. "Prepárate" Le susurro al oído. Sin darle tiempo para pensar, abro sus piernas y me introduzco totalmente.

"¡Ahh..!"

Grita L, grita más fuerte. Maldito bastardo, grita hasta que te quedes sin voz. Sus quejidos, sus gritos, todo en él me excita de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Me muevo rápidamente, sacando mi miembro solo para volverlo a meter con más fuerza, rápido, luego lento. Al cabo de unos minutos sus gritos de dolor son reemplazados por unos de placer. Continúo hasta que, maldita sea, me veo envuelto en un placer que nubla todos mis sentidos. Por unos instantes no existe L, no existe Death Note, no existe Kira. Lo único que existe es este maravilloso placer, es entonces cuando me vengo.

Aturdido, me echo a su lado. Los dos respiramos fuertemente. Supongo que no es tan malo que L se haya enterado que siento atracción por los hombres. Al menos toda la tensión que acumulé por su culpa se ha ido, ahora puedo volver a concentrarme en cómo matarlo.

"Light kun, aún creo que eres Kira."

Está bien L, yo aún te odio.

**Fin**


End file.
